Is He Actually Dead Yet?
by tmntyyh
Summary: Raph's POV. In many attemps to rid the world of Shreadder, the turles hit a unsuspected snag, make that many snags. Character death.
1. The Fight

I do not own TMNT and no matter what happens I probably never will. Here's a warning, this is Raph's POV so April is called Ape and Casey is called Case, 'kay.

As we made it up the staircase, I realized that this is where it would all end. Tonight would be the end for either my brothers, Leonardo, Donetello, Michelangelo, and me or the death of the Shredder. Yet no matter the outcome of me, if my family and friends made it out alive and that bastard, Shreadder, died a horribly painfully slow death, I would be happy.

We reached the top of the stairs and opened the door. It was freezing for early November. Tied up next to a grinning Hun, Casey, April, and Master Splinter all were all watching for the outcome of the fight. Case and Master Splinter looked like they would jump in the fight if they weren't tied and drugged. The moron in spiky armor started to talk to us about them but I wasn't really paying attention. For you see I was deciding how to make him die slowly yet feel all of the pain he put us through in those many times he went after my friends and family.

"What's wrong, don't you like what I did to your little friends and rat," Shreadder said in a grinning voice, "it's just for you." With that I growled and I lunged at him.

"I won't rest till you die, you bastard," I growled as my Sais clashed with his Katana. He then whistled, Hun and around two hundred other ninjas decided it would be good to join the fight.

"Way to go Raph," Mikey yelled at me playfully while smiling, "you got us more punching bags!" Mikey spun his Nun chucks around, as if daring them to take him on. Luckily for us, well me anyways, they didn't back down. Whoever said that fighting doesn't solve anything would probably faint if they saw hoe I dealed with anger. Well let's just say that I have a ton of unresolved anger to deal with. The ninjas who when up against me saw that when it was just a little bit to late.

"Hun, get the ones in red and blue, they will cause the most problems," Shreadder said before handing Hun a semi automatic loaded gun. Hun took the gun without hesitating. "But get the one in red first, I do not appreciate being called that."

Overhearing their conversation but not seeing the gun I added my two-cents "well then, try this you cock sucking, mother fucking, asshole!!!" If Master Splinter wasn't drugged or if Leo wasn't to busy fight like his life depended on it, which it did, I would have probably been yelled at for my profane vocabulary, as they put it.

Shreadder just growled and said, "make his painful and long." Now I had reached my limit. I was pissed off to the point off burning a building down for the fun of it. Leo took out a fourth of the soldiers, with his Katanas, while getting a deep gash on his shoulder that kept on bleeding, Donnie took out a fourth with his Bo but go a deep dark bruise on his face and a sprained ankle, Mikey was still grinning as he took out the last of his share with Nun chucks, he only got a small cut on his plastron, Me on they other hand, I got a good share of cuts and bruises.

"You two are the only ones left," Leo said to Hun and Shreadder. We all started to look around as we realized that Hun was gone.

"Hey, where did big, scary, and ugly go?" Mikey asked looking everywhere his eyes would let him. We all started to look around frantically for him and just when I saw a flash of light reflect off of a type of metal Shreadder caught our attention.

"He's the least of your problems now, freaks," He said pulling a second Katana out of a hidden sheath on hid back. /How the fuck did he hide that thing? / I thought to myself.

"Freaks?! I'll show you, you oversized can of mental asshole!" I yelled back at him while I stopped searching for Hun. Leo looked just as angry, but remained his calm. Mikey laughed at what I had just said, same with Donnie, but he was snickering.

"Raph, keep your cool," Leo told me while in a staring contest with Shreadder. That got me thinking, and not in a good way. _/Keep my cool?! The whole reason we are even in this mess is 'cause 'Fearless Leader' decided to fight Shreadder 'cause Shreadder nearly beat him to death, yet I have to keep my cool! That's it when we get out of this mess he made I will personally make sure that he wont be movin' anytime soon_/.

I looked over at Master Splinter, Ape, and Case just to see that the drug was wearin' off as they started to squirm. But I saw Master Splinter look up to where I saw the metal object and his eyes grew wide. He nudged Case and pointed up with his snout. Case then looked up and did the same to Ape. I was so intrigued with what they were doing that I didn't look up. Ape's eyes grew wide also and it looked like they were trying to tell us something. "Hey Donnie," I called, "I think they're trying to tell us somethin', can you figure out what?"

"I'll try," He said as he gave me a thumbs up. I turned back to our fight and we all lunged thinking that he can't block all of our attacks if we attack at different places. But, as if he read our thoughts, he blocked Mikey's Nun chucks that were aimed at the back of his head with one of his Katanas. He then blocked Leo's attack that was aimed at his chest with his other Katana. He pushed them both back and thinking that just because that asshole blocked both of their attacks doesn't mean that he can block mine. But as usual he did. But instead of blocking with one or both of his Katanas, he kicked me in my ribcage.

I heard a series of loud cracks as the metal covered foot collided with me. I think that they called my name as I hit the railing that lined the edges of the building. /Who the fuck puts rails along the edge of a damn building/ I thought. I guess I should be happy that I wasn't dead; a fall from a thirty-story building could do that to ya, shell or no shell.

I moaned as I got to my feet. My mouth filled with blood but I spit it out without giving it a second thought. My vision was a little blurry at first but it cleared. As it did I saw that Leo and Mikey were still fighting Shreadder. I glanced over to see if Donnie had any better luck. Apparently he didn't because he looked confused as hell. I started to join Mikey and Leo in the fight. I almost reach them when I heard Ape say the word 'gun'. I turned to face her to see if I had heard her right. As I did, I heard a shot fired and pain ripped through the top of my right leg.

I collapsed for a second. Donnie must have seen it comin' 'cause he ran towards me. I started to get up and I felt Donnie grab my arms and help me into a kneeling position. "Oh my god, the bullet didn't go through," Donnie said in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, Donnie," I replied as I started to stand, "get Case, Ape, and Master Splinter to the Battle Shell." I was able to fully stand without putting any pressure on my bad leg. Just then Donnie tackled me to the ground as I heard another shot get fired. After a few seconds I spoke up, "Donnie, you mind not crushing my fuckin' shell?"

"Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you," Donnie said sincerely. He got up and off my already hurting body. He brushed himself off and then helped me up. I picked up both of my Sai and started to twirl them.

"Nope, don't worry 'bout it," I said as I limped to the fight while occasionally wincing. I reached the fight in a while longer than I wanted to have. Leo shot me a worried glance as he saw the fresh blood trails running from my mouth and leg. He and Mikey didn't look any better though. Leo had a new set of fresh bruises, a cut on his side, and a gash on the left side of his face. Mikey on the other hand, got his share of slashes on his arms, legs, and face, but they were all small.

We backed off for a second and then lunged at him. We barely caught him by surprise, but he caught Mikey. He then threw Mikey at us. If it was bowling, but with less and larger pins, he would of got a strike. Mikey got off of us slightly dazed. "Hey Shread-head, when I wanna be a bowlin' ball I'll tell ya," Mikey said joking a little.

"Shut the fuck up Mikey," I said to him. Leo already got up and dusted himself off but I had a little problem. Shreadder apparently knew that I was fuckin' hurt because he ran over to us and grabbed me by my neck. I immediately struggled to get him to let me go but he squeezed my throat.

"Put him down," Leo said angrily. Mikey was looking around for Donnie but he was putting the last one of them in the Battle Shell. Mikey looked like he was going to cry. I started to cough up blood as he loosened his grip slightly. But he did it in amusement.

"Oh really," Shreadder said in a mocking voice, "what if I slip and," he twisted my left arm behind me until I heard a crack, "oops." I slightly gasped in pain as he did his. Leo was really getting angry now, but he was also worried. I could almost see the hatred of Shreadder in his breath. Mikey started to freak out. I guess he was trying to find a way to get me away from Shreadder without hurting me more. But I don't know what was running through their heads.

"I'm warning you, you little," Leo started stopped as he heard a door open and Donnie came in. I heard him gasp but I couldn't see him 'cause my vision was turning black.

"No," was all Donnie said, but he said it in a voice that could break anyone's heart, but my luck is so good that the one strangling me had no heart.

"Now, all of you freaks walk over to the far wall unless you want him to die now," Shreadder said. I watched as they did what he said. When they were all near the wall he spoke up, "good, now you have fifteen seconds before the building blows, but before it does, catch!" He threw me in the air and then everything went black.

Review.


	2. Fire In The Lab

As I promised, here's another chapter.

I was surrounded by the darkness. It wasn't threatnin' or anythin' like that. In fact, it was quite welcoming. Then I saw a white light that looked far away but in came closer every few seconds. When it got closer I started to feel pain. At first it was dull and I barely noticed it but now it is too strong for me. It felt overpowering, I heard voices in the background. Then I realized it was the voices of my family and friends.

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on a cot in Donnie's lab/infirmary with someone staring at me. Said person was sitting in a chair. Once it realized that I was awake, it jumped out of the chair and hugged me. "Thank god you're awake," Case said as he started to cry. I winced as his body crushed my bandaged ribs. Case then looked at me and let go. "Oh man I am so sorry, I'll go and get the others." He said.

I started to move my arms to sit up but one of them felt odd. I looked down and saw that my left arm was in a cast. _/Damn/_ I thought to myself. Ape, Master Splinter, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Case all came in. They looked like they hadn't slept for a while. "Raph," Ape said as she swung her arms around my neck and gave me big hug while crying.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, my words were probably slurred and raspy from waking up and being strangled earlier.

"My son," Master Splinter said while looking me straight in the eyes so I could see if he's lyin' to me, "do you remember the fight with the Shreadder?" I nodded. "Well tell me, what is the last part you remember before falling unconscious."

"I remember the fight, getting strangled by the bastard, and thrown in the air, but after that, nothin'," I told them, as my voice got clearer. I watched Leo, Donnie and Mikey flinch as I mentioned about getting thrown. "Why what happened after that?" I could tell that they new something that they weren't telling me.

"As you see Raphael, your brothers are not too comfortable talking about this," Master Splinter said, motioning at them. _/Yeah but why?/ _I thought. As if he was reading my mind he continued talking, "from what they have told us, we know that you were indeed thrown in the air, but while you fell towards the floor of the roof, they were trying to get to you because there was a bomb in the building," my eyes widened when Master Splinter said that, "but they were a bit too far away and they couldn't reach you fast enough, your body hit the floor, your lower part of your right leg twisted and broke in three places," I looked around the room just to see that all of their eyes were downcast. "But as they ran the bomb was ticking and went off while they were running."

"Um, can I get a drink before I hear the rest of this," I asked, suddenly I was dying for a drink. Master Splinter nodded to me. "Thanks." I started to get up but everyone jumped up and pushed me back down, and I mean everyone.

"We'll get you a drink," Donnie said as he left.

"You need to lay down and rest," Leo ordered, "Mikey, April, and Casey will keep you company while we are gone." Just as he left, I heard the door lock.

"So, whatta do" Case said while sitting on the edge of the bed 'cause Ape had the chair and Mikey was lying on the floor. "Whatta do," he kept saying over and over again.

All of a sudden Mikey started to grin madly, and not a funny grin but the type I get when I'm plannin' something bad for Leo or Mikey. "I have an idea Casey," Mikey said mischievously as he stood up still grinnin' like there was no tomorrow, "but you're probably not up for it."

"You know me Mike," Case said standing up also, "I never give up a idea if it's a good one." They both stood and looked each other in the eyes.

"Alright, we can... wrestle!!!" Mikey yelled the last part as he tackled Case over one of Donnie's tables. Ape looked really worried. She probably thought that they were going to break something of Donnie's and get hurt.

"We should stop them," I said as I started to get back up. I got about half way out before Ape spoke up.

"I'll take care of them you need to relax." She tried to push me back in the bed, but I resisted.

"You can take down Mikey but probably not him and Case," I said still getting up.

"Fine," Ape said finally giving up, "but how do I take down Mikey?" She and I both looked at them to see that they had broken mostly all of Donnie's tables, vials filled with chemicals, bookshelves, and equipment. There were live wires everywhere.

"Simple," I replied calmly while smiling, "you tell him that if he doesn't quit it that he doesn't get any pizza, TV, or videogames for two months." Ape nodded and started to take down Mikey but stopped and looked at me.

"How will you deal with that hockey loving idiot?" She asked me curiously.

I replied with a simple answer, one that she should have seen coming but didn't, "Grab him and put him in a headlock."

"WHAT?!" Ape yelled as loud as I thought she could. "You cant, you're injured and in pain, that will hurt you more than you are hurt now."

"Not if he doesn't flip me over like an omelet," I said half joking, but I knew that I had a very high chance of being flipped if Case wasn't expecting it. "Don't worry 'bout it." We both went over to them. Mikey was chasing Case around the room. As I snuck up on Case I heard Ape yelling at Mikey. I snickered lightly so Case couldn't hear me. The moron was still running around. If Donnie had a smaller lab he would have seen that Mikey had stopped.

Not waiting for him to stop to see Mikey, I ran behind him and grabbed him around the neck with my good arm. But before I could put my other arm around his neck and lock his arms, or say stop, he grabbed my arm and flipped me onto a non-broken table. I was slightly stunned 'cause my head hit the floor pretty hard when I broke through the table. In a ton of pain I heard Case talk. "Take that Mike," he said not seeing the color of my bandana yet.

"Damn," I mumbled as I tried to move but was in too fatigued and in way too much pain. I looked up and saw Case staring at me with wide eyes. Luckily, Ape was still yelling at Mikey so she didn't see me on the floor.

"Oh shit Raph, I'm so sorry," he said in a worried voice, as he helped me up. "I thought you were Mikey, damn did I hurt you?" When I was fully standing, my knees buckled and I started to fall but Case held me up.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine in a little," I said starting to be able to stand again. Ape must've seen me struggling to stand 'cause in a heartbeat, she and Mikey were at my side. I saw her and Mikey look concerned at me.

"What happened to him?" Ape asked Case as she, Mikey, and Case all kept me from falling over. Case looked at the ground and muttered something softly, so no one could hear what he said. "What did you say Casey?" Ape asked with worry of what had happened to me.

"I thought that he was Mike, so when he grabbed me, I flipped him over and he went through a table," Case said while staring at the floor. "I'm really sorry man, I didn't know it was you."

"Case, it's all right, I'm fine, don't worry 'bout me," I said finally starting to stand up straight. I looked around Donnie's lab/infirmary and saw that it was demolished. Everyone in the room looked around also. All of the tables but two were smashed, broken glass was everywhere, live wires were cracking, chemicals were spilt, it looked like a couple hurricanes tornadoes, and twisters went through the place. "Donnie's gonna kill us," I said.

"Um April, please tell me that Don's chemicals aren't flammable," Mikey said nervously as he saw the live wires were near the chemicals. Our luck was shown as the chemicals caught fire.

"Fuck!" I yelled as we all ran to the door. "Please tell me that Leo gave one of you a key." They all shook their heads while I was hoping that one would nod. "Looks like we break it down then," I said as I inspected the lock. I would need a key or a lock pick to open this type of door, and seeing how we have neither, we had two choices, to be burned alive, or break down the door.

"Hey April," Case said, "You and Raph stand back as me and Mike break down the door." I was about to speak up when I started to cough.

"Raph are you all right?" Mikey asked concerned 'cause I couldn't stop coughing. I gave him a thumbs up but fell to my knees coughing.

"Hurry up you two," Ape said as she tried to help me up. I think that Case and Mikey nodded but before they could bust down the door, a click was heard and Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter opened the door. When they did, they were met with a wall of smoke. I could hear them coughing as they breathed in the smoke.

Case, Ape and Mikey must have left the room because I could no longer hear them near me. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arms and jerk me to my feet while I was coughing heavily. All of a sudden I felt lightheaded and sick. I saw a bright light and saw Ape, Case, Master Splinter, and Mikey all standing outside of the door.

That meant that either Donnie or Leo was helping me. I really hoped it was the former 'cause if it were Leo I'd probably never hear the end of it. When I looked to see who it was, I saw Donnie smiling at me; he looked happy that I was all right. Then I heard a sound that I haven't heard since Leo tried to cook. It was the sound of a fire extinguisher; Ape gave us one for when Leo or Donnie were going to cook.

I'll end it here. Reviews get more chapters


	3. Author's Note, Will Clear Things up

Sorry, I forgot to mention a few things. One, that Raph had crutches. Two, they don't have running water in there home, they found a clean whirlpool, Don checked it to make sure, that is quite a distance from their lair. And three, they locked the door because they knew that Raph would try to escape 'cause he doesn't like to do what he's told.

Sorry for my screw-ups and another chapter will be up soon Linchi. 'Cause remember if I get even one review, you get another chapter. Oh and forgive me for my mistakes.

If you have any more questions you can also email me at and I'll fix my screw-up's, but I'm to lazy right now so I'm keepin' it the same.


	4. Explanations And A Fever

Here's the chapter I promised for your review.

I saw Leo walk out of the smoke from the fire extinguisher. I looked around and saw that Master Splinter was watching me, along with Donnie, Mikey, Ape, Case, and Leo. I guess it was because I still haven't stopped coughing yet. I don't know why I am coughing, but I can't stop, it feels as though something is caught in my throat. "Are you alright my son?" Master Splinter asked me, as he and Donnie patted me on the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, in between coughs, my words a bit slurred from coughing so much.

"You sure, man?" Case asked, probably still upset on what happened earlier. I nodded slowly, trying not to give myself a painful headache. I was finally able to stand without Donnie's help. "And Case," I said facing him, "forget about what happened earlier, I already forgave ya."

"My sons, Miss O'Neil, Mr. Jones, will one of you tell me how this fire happened and what Raphael means by 'earlier'?" Master Splinter said putting oomph on earlier and raising a furry eyebrow at the same time. Ya know, I really wonder if he could scold the Sheadder. I've seen him get close to it before, but he dropped a huge thing filled with ice water on him instead. "Anyone?" Everyone just looked at the ground, I know 'cause I was watching. Leo and Donnie had puzzled looks on their faces. "Alright then, Michelangelo, will you enlighten us with your knowledge?" Now I really think he's teasin' Mikey for the hell of it, but hey, if I wasn't injured I'd probably do the talkin' instead.

"Well...ummm, you see," Mikey, said or fumbled, I really think it was the latter. He was still lookin' at his feet but he was overlappin' em. This was almost as bad as watchin' him take on the Shreadder all alone. Which was pretty bad, 'cause he wasn't even green for a week. But we were paralyzed at the time, so we couldn't do nothin'. "Umm, after you kinda locked the Casey was bored and I was wrestlin' him to make the time it would take you to get the water quicker. But we kinda broke Dons stuff and Ape yelled at me, while Raph did something to stop Casey, but got flipped, and live wires met the chemicals in Donnie's room and the fire started."

Luckily, Mikey mumbled the part about me becomin' scrambled turtle eggs. I think Case looked a bit more relaxed the Master Splinter might not have heard that little part. But I couldn't really tell seeing as how Case put on his stupid hockey mask and was lookin' at the damn floor or his feet. /_What the fuck is so interestin' about the floor or your feet?!_/ I looked at Master Splinter. I'd damned if I could even guess what he was thinking.

"Is what Michelangelo said true, Mr. Jones?" Master Splinter asked eyeing Case. Case's response was the oddest thing I've ever heard. It was so mumbled underneath his mask that I only could make out the words, _it_, _and_, and _so sorry_.

Apparently, Splinter heard all this cause he said, "And did you tell Raphael this?" Case nodded and muttered something else that I didn't catch. I looked around and everyone seemed to look understanding towards Case and me. /_What the fuck did I miss? Can they actually understand this?_/ "Is this true, Raphael?" Master Splinter said looking me in the eyes.

"Can you run this by me again? I don't think I caught everything." I told Master Splinter. My vision started to blur a bit, as he said something but I barely caught it. /_Is it just me, or is it getting colder in here?_/ I shivered and everyone gave me worried looks. Donnie put on of his hands on my forehead, but quickly pulled it away. "What're ya doin'?" I asked him, my words all slurred together.

"Mikey, get some towels and wrap them in the ice April brought over months ago, Leo, help me get him to his room, April and Casey, get some light blankets and help Mikey with the towels," Donnie ordered them, "Raph, how are you feeling?" They all went to do what Donnie said.

"I'm fine Donnie, whatter ya doin'?" I asked as him again and Leo picked me up.

"Raph, you have a high fever and we are going to bring it back to normal," Donnie said calmly. They laid me in my bed as soft as possible. Probably to keep from hurting my injuries.

"Fine...but if Mikey draws anythin' on my face while I'm out," I told Donnie and Leo so they could tell Mikey and warn him. "I'll kill 'em." Last time I got a fever after I scared Mikey out of his skin when we were seven, I woke up three days later to find out that he had drawn rainbows, stars, smiley faces, hearts, peace signs, and ying-yangs on my face in different colors on my face. It wouldn't come of for a month. Though Mikey got his during practice during that time. No one would take me on 'cause of my anger. So I got Mikey.

"Will do," Donnie said as he gave me a thumbs up and Leo winked while they both smiled. They left and in a few minutes, seconds really but it felt like minutes, Mikey, Ape, and Case came in with light covers and cold towels. Mikey and Case put the towels on me, from head to toe.

"Fuck! That's cold! I'm cold enough without bein' frozen alive, damn!" I mostly yelled at them while I tried to rip them off. Just my luck, Mikey and Case held them on as Ape tucked me in so tight I couldn't move. "Whatter ya doing, tryin' to make me a Raphsicile?!"

"Sorry, but it's for your own good Raphie," Case said happily as he stuck his tongue out at me playfully. He must've gotten through his thick mind that I forgave him. "Well, we gotta get goin', but Donny will be in here shortly ta see if ya have a con... a conc... somethin' that could put ya in a come if ya sleep."

"Yup," I said yawning loudly. Just that second Donnie came in and checked my head and injuries.

"Well you don't have a concussion, but you wounds aren't healing as fast as they should be," Donnie said after looking me over. "So you can sleep, but we will watch you in intervals of two hours at a time, awake of not."

"See I was close when I said conc... concu," Casey started but Donnie cut in.

"It's pronounced as concussion, Casey." They all left the room. I think the ice melted 'cause I couldn't feel it any more. I fell asleep shortly after that.


	5. Joke On Mikey

Here's the chapter I promised for your review.

When I woke up, Master Splinter was leaning over me with his hand on my head. "You gave us quite a scare, and for the second time this month," he said as ha picked up the glass of water and gave it to me. "Here, you haven't drunk in quite a while."

"How long was I out for?" I asked, my voice raspy. I sat up in bed but felt a wave of nausea overcome me. Master Splinter pushed me back in bed.

"It is still to early for your body to be up in such short notice, and you were unconscious for five and a half days," Master Splinter said as I took a dip of water. It felt hard to swallow and hot as hell. I started to choke as it burned my throat. Master Splinter held me still; with strength I never thought he had, as he lightly patted me on the back. "I will be right back Raphael, try to rest as I wake up your brothers, Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones that is if they even are asleep."

I lied back in bed as Master Splinter took the glass and put it on my small table near my bed as he left my room. /_Wow, five and a half days...that beats Mikey's record of four days_/. In a matter of seconds they all ran into my room, Master Splinter walked though. Everyone circled my bed as I sat up. "Hey Raphie, you okay?" Case asked as Mikey plopped on my bed like a ton of bricks. The force of Mikey's weight on my bed made me bounce on it.

"Yeah fine, Mikey did you do anythin' to my face?" I asked him 'cause he was smiling from ear to ear. He shook his head. "Well then why are you smiling like a madman that escaped from the nuthouse?" He just grinned even wider. /_Is that even fucking possible?_/. I looked around the room to see them all smiling from ear to ear, except for Master Splinter, I can never tell if he smiles or not. "Did ya all go bonkers while I was out? If so I'll call a mental ward." They somehow managed to grin even bigger.

"You aren't insane Raph, and neither are we...it's just," Donnie started but he hugged me really hard before finishing. "This was the third time we almost lost you." I didn't know what he meant. Donnie let me go and everyone including Master Splinter gave me a hug.

"Donnie...what do you mean by three times?" I asked only knowing of one. "I know of that one time when we were three and Mikey and Leo nearly drown me...but what do you mean by three?" Master Splinter stepped forward.

"That is where I come in," he said walking closer to me. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Everyone was looking at the floor and fidgeting. "You all can leave, I will inform Raphael of the incident that has fallen upon him and the rest of us." They all left the room slowly, but gave me a sad, knowing look before exiting.

"What do ya-" I started.

"Be quite Raphael and I will tell you. Now where did I last leave off...oh yes, now I remember, the bomb went off when they were close to you." Master Splinter said facing me as he sat down on the edge of my bed. "When the bomb went off, all four of you were blown in different directions. Leonardo met Donetello shortly after, they had both acquired new gashes from the blast. From what they have told me, they went searching for Michelangelo and met up with him. He had twisted his ankle during the blast yet went to find the others because he found you. They used teamwork to get back to where Michelangelo had seen you last. You were still unconscious while you were buried underneath large pieces of ruble. They got you out and you were lucky you were unconscious otherwise you would have been in serious pain. The pressure from the fallen pieces upset your ribs more than we hoped it would."

"But if Mikey twisted his ankle...why wasn't he in bandages and limping when I woke up?" I asked curiously. /_He didn't even look injured... and come to think of it, neither did Leo or Donnie._/

"That is because you were unconscious longer than we expected," Master Splinter said. He didn't even blink, I think he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, but as I said before, I'd be damned if I knew what he was thinking.

"How come I'm still injured then?" I asked. Not knowing what happened to me was really irkin' me.

"That we do not know yet, but I believe that Donetello has a theory but he will probably test it out before telling any of us," Master Splinter said as he stood up. He walked out of the room and closed the door on his way out. I started to stand up but felt lightheaded so I sat back down. After the feeling had past, I tried to stand back up. This time the feeling was gone. Seeing as how my crutches were gone, I had to limp to the door.

Every time I put my foot on the cold floor, a jolt of pain shot up my leg and made me wince. I started to cough lightly so no one would hear me. Now I realized how much my ribs hurt. I opened the door slowly so no one can hear me. I peeked out of the tiny gap. Now I know that this wasn't the time, but hey I wanna play a little joke on Mikey. I quietly grabbed some ice and had it slowly melt in my hands. I slowly walked behind Mikey. He was sitting in the dark all alone. I knew this 'cause my room is behind the sofa. He was watching The Ring. It was a bit ahead of the part when she comes out of the TV screen.

/_Now if I grab his shoulders a split second after she comes out, he scream bloody fucking murder._/ I walked right behind the sofa. /_A bit longer._/ Right before she came out, Mikey put the movie on pause. I ducked behind the sofa before he could see me. I heard him move around. He must've felt someone's eyes on him 'cause he kept lookin' around. After what felt like hours, he stopped searching and sat still. I slowly went back up. I saw him pick up the remote and lean back in the couch. /_YES!!_/ He pressed the play button.

sorry for the wait


	6. Caught Like Turtles In A Jar

Here's the next chapter.

As I saw her exit the television, I saw Mikey's eyes grow wide. I smiled widely; I looked like a stalking, killer. I put the ice on the floor and grabbed his shoulders with ice-like hands. I breathed down his neck, with a long hot breath of air. "Ahhhhh!!!!" Mikey yelled as he jumped high in the air. I ducked behind the sofa before he could see me. I looked up and saw that Mikey ran right past me and was heading towards my room.

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the pain, to the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and calmed down. I started to look through the fridge for something to drink. I heard Mikey scream somethin' else. I heard people running all towards, what sounded like my room. Now I wanted to know what was happening. I put the side of my face to the door. I heard what sounded like Leo talking to them **_"Are you sure that something grabbed you, Mikey?" "Yeah, its hands were cold, but when I turned around it was gone and I went to Raph's room 'cause he would prove to me that...that nothing was wrong but he was gone.........you don't think it got him do you Leo?" "He's probably playing a joke on you Mike." _**

I went back to the fridge. I grabbed a cola from the case that Case brought over and I walked out of the kitchen. I opened the can to get their attention. They all heard it and Case, Ape, Donnie, Leo, and master Splinter looked up at me. "Sorry didn't mean to break up a family meetin'...hey, why aren't I in this meetin'?" I said in a joking way, but no one knew this. Mikey looked up.

"Raph?" he asked as he smiled.

"In the shell," I replied. They probably knew that that one was a joke. They all ran up to me and gave me a group hug. "Mikey, why do ya look like ya saw a ghost?" I asked, knowing the truth. I somehow managed to not laugh as he blushed.

"No reason." Just then we heard an all to familiar voice on the other side of our hidden entrance, but if ya look close enough ya can see the keypad. If you never the code or had strong, and I mean strong, weapons you could get in.

"I know that those freaks are here, I want them brought to me alive, then I will execute them as I see fit. The one who brings me that red-banded freak alive gets an award and a raise. Bring me the one in blue and you get an award. Do what you want to the other two...in fact make them watch the other two die long, painful, agonizing deaths."

I looked at the others. Ape looked scared to death, Case looked angry as hell was hot, Leo looked pissed of, Mikey looked...'bout as scared as Ape, Donnie's right eye was twitchin' like there was no tomorrow, and Master Splinter just glared at the door. Now, if ya can recall, I can't tell what Master Splinter's expressions are, so guess how mad he really is.........if you guessed mad enough to rip Shreadder's head off slowly, then we were probably close. If you weren't close.........then guess again.

Now I've seen Case angry but not like this. He looked like he was gonna pop a vein in his head. Donnie was barely ever angry. And when he was, it was never to the point of havin' one of his eyes goin' outta whack. Leo never shows his anger like this. We all knew that he would practice perfecting his katas but this was different, if he did, we'd all get caught and he's not dumb enough to do that.

Mikey and Ape both looked like they were die of fear. They were holding on to each other for comfort but since they couldn't get it from the other, they both latched on to me. The added weight couldn't be supported with my bad leg. "Ahh!" I yelled as I fell over with the back of Mikey's shell crushing my, already crushed, ribs. Ape was on him. We all paused 'cause we thought that we were caught.

We let out a breath; we didn't even know we were all holding, as nothing happened. Ape and Mikey got off of me and helped me up. I brushed myself of and nodded as I saw them mouth a 'sorry' to me. Just then we heard Shreadder talk really close to the door. "I know that you freaks are in there so come out and I'll kill you with a little mercy. I said COME OUT!!!" He rammed the door so hard that the ground shook.

I lost my footing, as did everyone else. We all fell to the ground, making a thud as we did. "Foot elite, foot tech, foot soldiers, bring down this wall!!!" Shreadder screamed. We all got up quickly; except for me...I had some ...problems.

"Mikey get your foot off my hand," I said in a pained voice.

"Sorry, didn't see ya there Raph," Mikey said, rubbing the back of his neck as he lifted his foot off of my hand. I got up while rubbing my hand.

"My sons, Miss O'Neil, Mr. Jones, listen up, we need a plan to get out off here and quick, any suggestions?" Master Splinter said looking at all of us. Why he did this.........I know just as much as you do.

"Well we could use a spoon and," Mikey started, but luckily Donnie spoke up.

"I have a plan, but it is kind of slow compared to the Battle Shell. What we need to do is," Donnie was just about to tell us but a loud explosion from the door beat him to it.

Review plz ppl


	7. The Escape

Here's the next chapter.

"You're going nowhere," Shreadder said as he stepped out of the dust. "Looks like the injection Stockman made, that I gave you has stopped your wounds healing after all." He said in a voice that let me know that his fuckin' utron face was smiling underneath that junkyard armor as he walked towards me. Master Splinter, Leo, Case, Mikey, and Donnie jumped in front of Ape and me.

"Whatter ya doing?" I asked them. Without turning around Master Splinter spoke to me.

"You have to lead Miss O'Neil out of here. You, my son, are too injured to fight and Miss O'Neil won't be able to protect herself against the enemy, take her and leave while we fight." He said in a voice that told me not to argue.

"You have nothing to worry about rat, I wont hurt the human woman or the man. But you and your freaky 'sons' are a different matter." Shreadder said as he pointed his hand at Ape and me. In a matter of seconds, Ape and I were surrounded by his weak foot ninja. Normally, I could take them on, but being shot, broken leg, injured ribs, and a broken arm could make your chance of fighting slim greatly. /_What the hell to do now?_/

"You leave them alone, ugly!" Case yelled at Shreadder. /_Smooth move Case, smooth as sandpaper._/ Shreadder turned and faced Case and glared.

"Just for that comment your little 'friend' gets a surprise," He said as he snapped his fingers. The foot stepped closer to me and Ape. I pulled out my Sais and twirled them before getting into a fighting stance. Leo, Mikey, and the others jumped over to get them away from Ape and me. I took out a few but one of them tripped me. I fell back and Ape screamed as they grabbed me around the neck.

I saw the guys take a ton of the little fuckers out but I didn't get to see muck cause I felt my good arm get pulled backwards. I screamed as I felt the bone go trough my arm. But they didn't stop pulling till there was another loud snap. I heard Ape crying as I was thrown to the floor. I felt them kicking me everywhere. A few more of them disappeared. I started to get up when one of those bastards kicked me especially hard in my ribs.

For a moment I couldn't breathe, but they kept kicking me. All of a sudden the kicking stopped. I started to cough and a thick coppery taste filled my senses. /_Blood._/ I thought as it flowed from my mouth. "Raphie, are you okay?" I heard Case ask me as someone pulled me to my feet. I saw Mikey holding me steady as Ape was looking at my arm and ribs.

"I'm fine...don't worry 'bout me," I said with blood still flowing from my mouth.

"Raph, you aren't fine," Ape said looking at me with worried eyes. "Both of your arms are broken, along with your ribs and leg."

"Don't worry so much Ape, if we get out of here soon I'll be fine," I told her. "Mikey, you and Case have to get back to the fight, they're gonna need your help, as soon as your done, go to where me and Ape are."

"Fine, but you guys will be...where?" Mikey asked as Case let go of me and Ape put my arm around her shoulder.

"At my place," Ape said as she started to take my to the back of the lair. "I'll leave the window open for you guys." Mikey smiled, as did Case. We started to walk away when we heard Mikey telling a joke.

"Hey guys" Mikey called the others while fighting off the foot. "What's in a can, yet black, blue, and red all over?"

"Umm...is it you trick-or-treating as a can of beef stew at a vegetarian convention?" Donnie asked smiling. Mikey smiled as he remembered doing that a few months ago.

"No...well yes, but not this time," Mikey said as he hit on of the foot-tech ninjas in the head with on off his Nun chucks. "It's Shreadder when we get through with 'em."

Everyone laughed; Master Splinter snickered, at Mikey's attempt at a joke. Except for Shreadder and his lackeys. Ape and I made it trough the back exit unnoticed. We got to her apartment in a half of an hour. We made it inside and I sat on the couch. Ape disappeared but came back in a few minutes with bandages, splints, and peroxide. After wrapping my arm and ribs, she checked my other injuries.

"Well I guess we should go to sleep now," Ape said as she picked up what was left of the items. "You can have my bed and I'll take the couch."

"Nope, I'm takin' the couch, it's your apartment so you get the bed," I told her as I stretched out on her fluffy couch. She opened her mouth to say somethin' but the sound of a crash and glass breaking from the kitchen cut her off. "Did ya open the window already?"

"Not yet," She said, as her eyes grew wide.

Review


	8. Figuring Out The Truth

Here's the next chapter.

"Fuck," I said in a low voice. "Ape, take this and go into your room. Lock the door and call the others. I am gonna need backup." I handed her my Shell-cell. She looked at me with wide eyes. She nodded but talked to me in a low, scared voice.

"Only if you come with me," she said. I opened my mouth to tell her that I couldn't do that, but she put her fingers to my lips. "I'd feel safe knowing that you weren't hurt and that help was on the way, please do this for me."

"Fine, I'll do it, but we have to hurry," I told her. Ape's eyes brightened up. She turned off the light, grabbed my hand and quickly led me up the stairs. Half way up the stairs we heard the light switch on and things were getting thrown around.

"Come out turtle and we'll be decent about bringing you to Master Shreadder," one of his lackeys said. I growled lowly after hearing this. Ape took locked the door to her room, pulled out the Shell-cell and flipped it open.

"Um Raph?" Ape said looking at the somewhat complicated device Donnie made for all of us. "How do I call someone?"

"Just press the red button and hold it till it blinks, when it does ya can talk to whoever picks up theirs first," I told her as I sat down on her floor, near the door just incase they got through the lock.

"This one?" I looked up to see her pointing to the largest red button. I nodded my head. "Okay...lets give it a shot." Ape said in a not-so-confident voice. I heard her press it with a click. I saw it blink and she started to talk into it. "Hello? Hi Mikey, where are you guys? WHAT?! You've got to be joking. Please tell me that you are joking. Damn. Hurry up and get here with the others. Good. Why...because the Foot are here already, that's why! Okay...bye Mikey." Ape hung up.

"What was that 'bout?" I asked Ape, giving her a questioning look.

"Mikey said that they were on there way here because Shreadder left shortly after we did, they'll be here in a few minutes," Ape said as she sat next to me.

"I hope we have that long, 'cause if Shreadder left to follow us...lets just leave it at, they better get here soon," I told her while looking in her eyes.

"I hope so too," Ape said as she looked me in the eyes also. Just then we heard another crash from downstairs. "What are they doing down there?" I looked at Ape's calendar. It said that today was the twenty first of December. /_That can't be right. When we fought Shreadder it was November 6th...and I was out for at least five days, then that means...no it can't, it has to be wrong!_/ I remembered what Master Splinter said to me after I woke up. **_You were unconscious longer than we expected._** /_Damn, I was out for over a month._/

We heard Mikey talking. He was probably telling more bad jokes. "Come on Ape, I think it's safe now that the others are here," I told her. Ape nodded and she helped me get up. We opened the door and Shreadder was standing on the other side.

"There you are, freak," Shreadder said as he punched me in the face. I fell back seeing stars. I heard people running up the stairs. I heard talking, well more like one of them was yelling at Shreadder. /_Not more foot ninjas...wait the foot doesn't yell at Shreadder. Must be Leo or Master Splinter._/ I started to get up when I felt a blade get pressed to my neck. "One more step and I cut his head clear off his neck."

I started to get my vision back. Leo was glaring at Shreadder. _Don't do anything stupid yet Raph; we'll get you away from him. _Leo mouthed to me. I nodded slowly, so Shreadder couldn't see it. But I was wrong.

Review plz.


	9. Earthquake!

Here's the next chapter.

"What was that?" Shreadder said as he pushed the blade closer to my neck. I felt the blade slowly and softly cut into the sensitive skin on my throat. Blood started to run down my neck. "Well?" he asked looking directly at Leo.

"Leave him alone," Leo growled at Shreadder. I saw Shreadder's eyes narrow when Leo said this.

"Wrong answer," he said as he pulled the blade back. Dread washed over me as he pulled it back farther. Acting without thinking, as usual, I used my good leg and swung it at his feet. Luckily he didn't see this coming and when I hit him he fell like a ton of bricks. Case and Ape ran over as quick as they could to help me get up. I heard Shreadder groan, which meant I was turtle stew if we don't get outta here quick.

"Now I'm pissed," Shreadder said as he got up quicker than I could when I wasn't hurt. /_Damn, now I'm done for if he catches us._/ Master Splinter and my bros waited till we were out of the line of fire before attacking. "FOOT, ATTACK THEM!!! I WANT THEIR HEADS AT MY FEET!!!"

"RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!" Leo yelled at us while jumping into the battle with Shreadder. We started to make a break for the stairs but a dozen or so of the foot were there and comin' up.

"Come on, we'll use the fire escape," Ape said. We turned around and walked quickly over to the window. Case let go of me and opened the window halfway before it stuck. Case kept pulling on it. Ape and I both started to pull it open. It moved a bit but then stopped. Case pulled out his baseball bat and swung it at the window. The glass shattered instantly after contact.

We pulled out the pieces of glass that were still there. Case, Ape, and I were all cut on our hands. Ape went through first. I was 'bout to go out, when shuriken hit my good leg. "Ahh!" I screamed as I fell to the floor. I heard someone growl in the background. It was probably Leo, maybe Master Splinter. Everything went white for a few seconds. I started to shapes through the white. I saw Case throw my arm over his shoulders. I caught a glimpse of the fight with Shreadder.

The foot were all either dead or unconscious. Mikey was thrown in a wall but quickly got back up. Leo and Master Splinter were taking turns for slashing at Shreadder. Donnie was preoccupied with fighting Hun. /_When did Hun get here?_/ That was all I could see before I saw pulled through the window. /_I hope they beat the shit out of those fuckers._/

Ape and Case helped me get down the fire escape. When we set foot on the ground I heard Shreadder yell somethin' at Hun. We looked up and saw Hun jump out the window. He took a lot of Ape's wall with him. We all started to run before he could land on us. After we got in an alley, Ape and Case let me rest against a wall. I could hear Hun runnin' after us. I think Case and Ape heard him also. He found us. He broke out running faster than before. Case started to turn around to fight him but Ape grabbed his grabbed him by the collar. "We have to help Raph first," Ape said staring him in the eyes.

"Your right, come on lets help Raphie," Case said. Ape and Case both helped me stand. Pain shot through my body. I screamed and fell to the floor. "You 'kay Raphie?" Hun was getting closer. By now he could probably spit on us. I gave Case a thumbs up. I got up and we ran to the nearest manhole.

Case let go of me and pulled it open. "I'll go first, then you jump Raphie, I'll catch ya...stop lookin' at me like tha' April, and then April can climb down," Case said. "Don' forget to close it after ya get in 'kay April."

"Just go Casey," Ape said glarin' at Case for tellin' me to jump. Now don't get me wrong, I don't mind jumping in the sewers, I live there for god's sake, but being an injured turtle, I'm not that up for jumpin' in to the arms of a hockey lovin' lunatic...wait, I wouldn't do that even if I was fine.

Case went under as fast as he could. "I'm ready Raphie," Case yelled up to us. Hun was really runnin' now. I jumped down the hole. Case caught me and put me to the ground. I looked into the dim light comin' in the sewers from the street lights, and saw Ape comin' down. She closed the lid and jumped.

Ape landed on her feet, which surprised us both. "What?" Ape asked us as she saw our confused expressions. She sighed, "High School gymnastics."

We started to walk down the sewers passage. Then my Shell-cell went off. Ape picked it up. "Hello?" Ape asked. We stopped to let her talk to whoever it was. "Yes. No. Okay. That's great news. Yes, we'll be there. Bye Don."

"I'm guessing that was Donnie." I said looking at Ape.

"Yes, Shreadder has retreated, he's pulled back all of his ninjas after Master Splinter and the other nearly killed him. He wont be back for a while. Don asked if Hun followed us and if we were in the lair yet. He told me to tell you that we need to get to the lair, do you know how to get there?" Ape informed.

"Yeah, I'll tell ya how to get there," I told Ape but right when I did the ground underneath our feet started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Case yelled as we were all thrown to the ground. A huge hole was torn in the ground. I started to fall in. Case and Ape held on to me so I wouldn't fall in. Another huge shake cause me and Ape to fall in.

Review-.


	10. The Rescue

Here's the next chapter-.

Ape grabbed onto the side of the ridge. She reached for my hand as I reached for hers. I fell farther away, so far that we couldn't grab hands. As I fell I looked around, ledges were everywhere yet with broken arms, I couldn't grab on to save myself. I looked down and saw molten lava far away down. /_Shit!_/ I was headed straight for a ledge that stuck out. /_At least I wont be burnt to a fuckin' crisp._/

I hit the ledge with a great force. The impact of the hit made me winded. I couldn't breathe for a while. I was force to look up 'cause I landed on my shell. /_I hope it ain't cracked...or split in half, or my head for that matter, I think that I hit it pretty hard._/ Quite a distance up, I saw Case pull Ape up to the top of the ledge. They looked at me with wide eyes. I guess it was 'cause I wasn't movin'.

They started to talk to each other. /_What are they talkin' 'bout?_/ Ape nodded, looked at me and pulled out the Shell-cell. She pressed a button and started to takin' to someone. /_What's Ape doin'? Did she call the others for help? God, why can't I move!_/ she hung up and nodded to Case. He smiled at Ape and then cupped his hands around his mouth. "RAPHIE, ARE YA ALRIGHT? CAN YA MOVE OR SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT? HELP IS ON THE WAY! YOU 'K? HOLD ON!" Case yelled; I barely heard what he said.

I kept lookin' at them as they gave one another a worried look. The others showed up in a few minutes. It looked like they ran the whole way. Ape and Case said somethin' and pointed to me. The others looked down at me and went wide-eyed. Mikey started to ask Case somethin'. He just shrugs.

Donnie pulled out a rope. He pointed down to an area near he. He talked to Case. Case nodded as Donnie gave him my Shell-cell and threw down the rope. It landed next to my left arm. Donnie, Leo, and Mikey held on to the rope as Case climbed down it. He landed right next to me. "You 'kay Raphie?" Case asked in a quiet, worried voice. Since I couldn't talk and barely move, I slightly nodded. "Can ya move?" I shook my head even slower.

Pain was runnin' through my body, mostly my head. I can't move any more, the pain is way too much for me to handle. Case musta seen this in my eyes 'cause he pulled out the Shell-cell Donnie gave him. He pushed the button and started to talk to one of them. "Guys ya need to pull me and Raphie up, he can't move and I don't think he can talk. Yup. No. Will do, Leo." Case said as he hung up.

I looked up and saw that the others had tightened their grip and Master Splinter and Ape grabbed on the back of the rope. /_What are they plannin' up there? They better not tie that rope around me 'cause if they do...I'll beat them down for it when I can move._/ "Try not ta move 'kay Raphie," Case said to me as he tied the rope around his waist. He made sure that it was secure. /_What the fuck is he doin'?_/ He put his arms around my shell and picked me up bridal-style. He whistled up to the others.

They pulled the rope. We moved up quicker than I thought we would. If Case weren't holdin' me I probably would've fallen down into the lava. We were 'bout halfway there when another earthquake struck. Somehow, the others kept there ground even though this one was larger than the last. They kept pulling Case and me up through the earthquake.

It suddenly stopped, as if it was never there. They started to pull us up even faster. It was as if they though that another one was gonna happen. And it probably would. We finally reached the top. Case put me on the ground, probably so Donnie and Ape could look at my injuries. When we did, everyone, even Master Splinter hugged me at the same time. The pressure started to hurt my ribs more. I started to cough as the pressure increased.

"Oh man we're so sorry. Did we hurt ya Raph?" Mikey asked as he and the others let go of me. I kept coughing and I felt blood go up my throat. It flowed out of my mouth as I kept coughing for air. I felt like I could breathe anymore. I felt someone roll me to my side and pat me on my shell.

"Are you feeling any better Raphael?" master Splinter said as I stopped coughing. He helped me sit up. I managed to get part of my voice back.

"Th...anks" I said to Master Splinter. He smiled, or somethin' close to that, and nodded.

"You are welcome Raphael. Donetello, Miss O'Neil, you can check for his injuries back at the lair. I'm afraid that staying here would be a bad idea if another earthquake should strike."

They nodded as Donnie lifted the front half of me; Leo lifted the bottom. "Hey, can you guys keep Raph awake? I don't know if he has a concussion." Donnie said to Mikey, Ape, and Case.

"Will do Donnie-wonnie," Mikey said is a voice that someone would do to a baby. I started to laugh at the thought of Donnie in a diaper but I was stopped when another coughing fit took me over.

I heard a loud series of smacks, one of them sounded like it was with wood. /_Master Splinter did that one._/ "Do not make Raphael laugh Michelangelo, blood could fill up his lungs, which could kill Raphael slowly, plus you are supposed to keep Raphael from sleeping," Master Splinter said to Mikey.

"Sorry," Mikey said as he rubbed the sides of his head. "But did ya all hafta hit me?"

"Yes," Ape said in a voice that said not to mess with her. "We already almost lost Raph many other times, we don't want to lose him because you made him laugh."

"Do......n't be mad at Mik...ey, I laugh...ed 'cau...se of wh...at I was thin...kin' of," I said in a low, raspy voice from coughing so much. I yawned shortly after.

"Keep him awake you guys," Donnie warned them. I could hear the concern in his voice. We turned a corner. From what I could see, we were almost there, but we stopped. Mikey apparently didn't notice and walked into Donnie. Mikey fell on Donnie who, in turn, fell on me.

Realizing that I was underneath them, they got up quickly. "Why'd we stop?" Mikey asked Leo.

"That's why," Leo said as he pointed ahead of us.

Review-.


	11. Here We Go Again

Here's the chapter-.

I looked ahead as Donnie and Mikey helped me to feet. The whole section of the sewer was caved in. "Great! Now we have to take a _DETOUR_!!!" Mikey yelled the last part. Personally, I think that Case's yelling earlier might of 'caused it to collapse along with the earthquake. I looked up and saw that snow had covered parts of the cement ruble. "NOW HOW ARE WE GONNA GET THERE?!?!?!"

"Mik...ey, look up an' tell...me wh......at ya see," I told Mikey. My breathing was still in gasps. Mikey shot me a confused look. But still looked up. As did everyone else.

"Rocks and snow," Mikey said not realizing what he said. It took a while, but the thought finally hit him like a ton a bricks. "SNOW!?!?" I smiled at the thought of how small Mikey's brain must be in order for it to take that long to process that little piece of info.

"Do you havta yell Mikey? We ain't deaf ova here." Case asked and kinda told Mikey. Mikey muttered something. Since I couldn't hear what he said I read his lips. I think he said 'sorry'.

"Let's get moving, that is if we want to get there before tomorrow. I don't mind the wait but I don't have the materials to clean Raph's wounds here. So lets get going," Donnie said as he and Leo picked me up again. Everyone turned around and started to walk back to the gaping hole. "We have to go up in order to go back under. That or we walk for days on end testing the tunnels for stability," Donnie said knowing which one everyone would pick.

"I thi...nk I can...walk Don......nie. Ya guys don' havt....a carr...y me," I told Leo and Donnie. They didn't let me down as I'd hoped.

"No," Leo said in a stern voice. "You can barely say a full sentence without stopping in pain. You are not going to try and walk." Everyone kept walking as though they couldn't hear me and Leo arguing, well if you could call it that.

"Just let........me try it Leo you a...ct as if I'm gon...na attack ya or some.........thin'," I told Leo. He stopped for a second. I guess that Donnie didn't know this 'cause he kept walking. Donnie was gonna pull me in two soon. Luckily Leo spoke up.

"Donnie stop!" Donnie immediately stopped walking and turned around. Donnie's eyes grew wide.

"Raph I'm so so sorry. I swear I didn't know," Donnie said as he looked at me.

"Don' wo...rry Donnie. No prob," I said slowly. I could feel another round of coughs commin'. I tried to hold them in but couldn't for long. I started to cough harder than any time I ever had in my whole life. Donnie and Leo put me on the ground and patted me on the shell. In a few seconds, probably after hearin' me coughin' so much, the others ran over.

"Hurry we have got to get Raph back home quick," Don said as helped me from hurting my wounds during another round. I eventually stopped couching. They picked me back up and we started off again. A few minutes in and I saw already gonna go insane from Mikey's voice. My breathing slowed a little after that thought. I could see my breath formin' clouds when I exhaled. /_Must be gettin' colder now. Guess it's near the mornin' now._/

I yawned really loud. The lack of sleep was really gettin' to me. /_Lack of sleep? I was out for over a month yet I'm already tired. What's in that stuff that was injected in...WHAT THE FUCK!!!_/ Everythin' started to spin. I felt like I was gonna hurl. /_Not this again!_/ "Put......me down," I told them.

"You're not going to walk so stop asking," Leo said not even knowing why I needed to be down.

"Not that...Leo, I'm gon...na hurl," I said as I gagged while holding back the burning vomit. "Now." Leo and Donnie put me Leo helped me sit up as Donnie was telling the others to stop. I lurch forward as I threw up. My throat was burning like hell after I repeated this a few more times.

"That was...nasty," Mikey said as he heard me hurl again. He turned around as I started, so he only heard it.

"You 'kay Raphie?" Case asked as he, Donnie and Leo were either holdin' me up or pattin' my shell.

"Come on guys. We really need to get Raph back home," Donnie said after I stopped. "You ready Raph? We're not gonna rush you to get a move on or anything."

"I'm fine......don' worry," I gave Donnie a weak, tired smile. Donnie smiled back. Case got up and helped me stand as Leo and Donnie got up. I swayed but eventually couldn't 'cause I fell and hit the ground. I heard yells and someone screaming as everythin' went dark.

Review for more.


	12. The Return Trip Home

Here's the chapter-.

This time all there was was darkness. I felt nothin'; it was as if I didn't even exist. This time there was no light, no dreams. I didn't even feel pain. /_Am I dead? 'Cause that'd be a fuckin' lame ass way to die._/ I felt like there was nothin' I could do to escape. Well that's until I felt somethin'. /_What the fuck? Why am I being bounced up and down? Okay enough of this, I feel like I'm on a champagne bottle that someone's shakin' to see it pop._/

I opened my eyes and when I did I were dull lights racing across the top of my vision. /_When were my eyes closed? Where am I?_/ I felt somethin' warm wrapped around my arms. /_What the fuck?_/ I looked at what it was and as four, three-fingered hands holdin' me above the ground. One pair was light green while the other was a normal lookin'green.

The memories hit me like a ton a bricks. Donnie and Leo must be still caryin' me. /_Wait...still caryin' me? How long was I out? Why aren't we there yet? And why isn't anyone talkin'?_/ I saw Mikey and Case runnin' to my right. I saw Ape and Master Splinter runnin' to my left. Mikey looked at me while keepin' the same pace. His eyes widened as he saw that I was awake.

"Guys............He's up," Mikey said. After he said this everything stopped, well they did at least. Master Splinter had what I think was a look of relief on his face. Ape looked like she was gonna cry from happiness. Case already was cryin', but at leased he was quiet. Donnie and Leo put me down. They were smilin', come to think of it...they all were smilin'.

"You're awake. YOU'RE AWAKE!!! THANK GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" Case yelled as he hugged me. Even though I still couldn't move, I tried to hug him back. Well until he hugged a little _too _hard.

"Case......you're crush...in' me," I said in a low voice. Hell, I could barely breathe in that grip. Case let go quickly. Embarrassed should've been written on his face in thick, black ink. Hey, it would've been easier on him.

"Sorry," Case said as he looked at the ground.

"It's fine Case," I said makin' him feel less embarrassed. Or I tried.

"Come on let's get going. We need to get to my lab. I have a hunch about what is happening with Raph," Donnie said as he and Leo picked me back up. Everyone nodded as we started off again.

"Hey Raph...guess how long you were out this time," Mikey said tryin' to make conversation.

"Don' know......fill me in," I told Mikey. I really was wonderin' how long I was out.

"This time you were only out for a few minutes." Mikey said as he grinned a wide, cheesy grin. "Dude, you are really cutting down. First weeks, then months, an' now minutes. Soon you're gonna neva sleep." I started to smile too.

"Yeah...you're pro...bably righ'," I said. We turned another corner and I knew that we were almost there. "Hey...Mikey, how long till we're there?"

"Uh.........Umm.........I think about a few minutes. Why doncha ask Don, Leo or Master Splinter?" Mikey said as he looked at me. I nodded, I was 'bout ready to ask them but Mikey decided to instead. "Don' waste ya breath bro, I'll do it. HEY GUYS!!! RAPH WANSTA KNOW HOW LONG TILL WE'RE THERE!!!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, even holding me, and grabbed their ears, probably 'cause they were less than two feet away from Mikey.

"Did ya hafta yell Mike?!?! I mean seriously, we were less than a yard away from ya!" Case yelled, luckily he didn't scream fuckin' murda' like Mikey.

"Yeah, it was fun to watch ya all jump like tha'," Mikey said grinning as he rubbed the back of his neck. We have a bad habit of doin' that when all eyes are on us, when we're nervous, or when we're in deep shit wit Master Splinter. Donnie and Leo realized that they dropped me after they were done glarrin' at Mikey.

"We're so sorry Raph. Can you forgive us?" Donnie asked as he and Leo picked me up again.

"Alre......ady forgiv...en." I said as we started of walking this time. "Did ya gu...ys put tha' d...oor back up?" I asked as I remembered that it was blown off its hinges. At least my speakin' and breathin' were getting better.

"Yeah, it's almost fully up now. That's what we were workin' on when April called us," Leo said. We turned another corner.

"Um guys?" Case said as he stopped.

"Yeah Casey," Mikey said as he and everyone else stopped to see what was wrong with the loony this time.

"Did ya say ya put the door back up, even just a little?" Case asked everyone. Leo and Donnie nodded slowly. "'Cause it ain't up anymore." Case pointed to the door. It was completely ripped off of the hinges. It was on the floor along with the bolts. A crash came from the inside.

Review. And I know that the word 'was' is typed twice.-


	13. Ape Loses Her Cool

Here's the chapter-.

"I want them to grovel at my feet," Shreadder yelled at the top of his lungs. We looked at each other. Most people, the fighters in the group, had hate and loathe in their eyes, which is a pleasant little surprise for me. Ape, on the other hand, had fear in her eyes. Why, no idea. Hey maybe ya can tell me but I got nothin'.

"Miss O'Neil, you must stay here with Raphael. The rest of us will face off against Oroku Saki." Master Splinter said. Ape nodded in agreement. Leo and Donnie lightly put me on the ground. They ran through the doorway as fast as I thought they could. There was some exchange of words. Well I think so, unless if they were talkin' loudly to themselves.

"Hey Raph," Ape called, snappin' me outta my thoughts.

"Yeah Ape," I responded to show her that I wasn't out with my eyes open.

"Why is Shreadder after you?" Ape asked. The looked written on her face was of pure curiosity. I've seen Mikey with tha' look on his mug many times, and it all meant one thin'...trouble.

"Don' know," I said. I think tha' soon I'll be able to talk in full sentences without havin' to stop. We heard a crash and looked at the door. Mikey and Donnie were now a part of the wall. Ape jumped up to most likely help 'em, but they got up quickly and gave us each a thumbs up, saying that they were fine without words.

A few more crashes were made as Donnie and Mikey went back inside. Ape looked at me with her eyes wide. I think tha' she was worried 'bout the others, but I knew that they'd be fine. They always are. A few more crashes only this time, some of the foot went into the wall. They didn't get up as quick. /_And they call themselves ninjas._/

When they did, Ape and I were lookin' for a place to hide. But they saw us before we could hide in the shadows. We were both surrounded in seconds. "Come with us freak," One of the goons said to me. And Ape wouldn't have none of it. She spoke up as I opened my mouth.

"No way you overdressed jerk! You were probably the kid in school who never had any friends seeing how you act now," Ape scolded them. Now if I wasn't seein' this, I would've never believed that Ape could tell off a ninja.

"I wasn't speaking to you woman!" He yelled. Ape looked like she was gonna fuck up some of them after that comment.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!" Ape yelled in his face. If this wasn't concernin' our lives, I'd probably have been laughin' at this. Now I wish I had a camera.

"I called you woman," He said as his eyes twitched. I guess he doesn't like bein' told off by Ape.

"I have a name you know!" Ape yelled slightly calmer than earlier.

"And I don't care. You are of no concern to Master Shreadder," The foot dude said as he ignored Ape. Maybe ya don' know this...but neva blow off Ape. 'Cause she'll blow off a part of ya.

"NO CONCERN!?! I'LL SHOW YOU 'NO CONCERN'!!!" Ape yelled. Before anythin' could be said or done, she kicked his with her high heels right in the balls. He went down like a ton a bricks. Ape smiled triumphantly as the other foot ninjas backed away and then ran away.

"Wow, neva would've believed that if I didn' see it myself," I said shocked. I knew how he felt, and I sympathized, 'cause Leo once hit me there with his hilt and I can't even describe the pain, let alone a high heel. I only have one word for that, ouch.

"Yeah well, don't worry, I'd never do that to you guys no matter how angry you guys make me," Ape said. Now I'm really glad she's on our side. Maybe she could fight Shreadder too. Okay, maybe not.

Another crash got our attention. We looked over and saw Baxter Stockman walking out of the door. "There you are. Nice to see you April. Now what was I...oh yes now I remember." Stockman said. He pulled out a control panel from his pocket. Ape's eyes grew wide.

"Ape, what is tha' for?" I asked her. She opened her mouth and only said a few words.

"Run Raph, you have to run for your life." I was left dumbfounded.

"What do ya..." Before I could finish askin', he pressed the button. A huge wave of blue light shot up from the ground. It was a little in front of Stockman. The ground started to shake. Ape and me fell to the ground. The light disappeared but the rumblin' stayed an' got stronger every few seconds.

Everyone ran out of the lair. It looked like Shreadder was gone. They were standin' be hind Stockman. The ground parted where the light was. The others fell to the ground also. All of our eyes grew wide as a huge machine rose from the rift. It was glowin' a deep red. All of it was covered in spikes. It looked kinda like a man made outta metal. The eyes, or where they should be, was glowin' green.

It roared in a deep, and I mean deep, mechanical voice. Stockman laughed. "Now you meet you fate freaks!!!"

Review for more.


	14. The Thing

Here's the chapter-.

The thing roared loudly. It started to speak to Stockman. "You cannot control me. You are imperfect," It said.

"You will listen to me and obey what I say!" Stockman yelled. Now that pissed the metal thing off. I bent down to Stockman's height, 'cause it was twice his size.

"You shall perish," the thing said in a low, evil type of voice. It stood up and Stockman opened his mouth to say somethin' but was cut off when it kicked him to the ground. When he hit the floor, it stepped on him. Blood oozed from the walls and it's foot. "You seem like worthy opponents. Unlike him."

"What is your name?" Master Splinter asked. He always was an introductions first, type of rat.

"I see that you, rat, are the boss of them. I have no name," it said. "Now lets fight." Leo, Mikey, Case, Master Splinter, and Donnie surrounded it. They started to attack it but it threw them off like they were nothin'. After doin' this routine a couple a times, Donnie spoke up.

"Guys, I came up with a plan. You guys keep it busy as me and April get rid of it," Ape musta heard this if I did. Donnie ran over to us after everyone nodded to each other. "April, do you have the Shell-cell with you?" Donnie asked.

"Sure," Ape said as she reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "Here you go." Donnie ripped it apart on front of us.

"Don't worry Raph I'll build you a new one," Donnie said as he pulled out the wires. I just watched him do it. Personally, I don't care if I never see it again. Hated carryin' that thing. I looked over to the guys.

They kept him busy from seein' what Donnie was doin'. I don't know what he's doin' but maybe that thing might. "What are you doing Don?" Ape asked. Donnie didn't stop pullin', cuttin' and rewirin' the thing that was once and Shell-cell.

"If I can get the wiring just right, I can electrocute it with the voltage left in it. Good thing you didn't use yours a lot Raph," Donnie said as he kept playin' with wires.

"I get it, the shock will cause it to malfunction, giving you and the others time to shut it down," Ape said understandin' what Donnie was doin'.

"You got it April," Donnie said. I looked back to the others as Ape and Donnie both were fooling with the wires. They were holdin' up pretty well and got it on defense. They're backin' it into a corner so they can have the upper hand.

"Almost there," Donnie said. He and Ape put the last wire in place. "Got it! Thanks April." Ape nodded and Donnie ran back to the others. He told them to stand back. When he was sure that they were outta the way, he pressed a button on it and a bright red light came from it and covered the thing.

It shrieked so loud that the tunnel started to shake. /_Was that the thing that caused the earthquakes?_/ I thought. Once the light disappeared, it stopped movin'. They took this as a signal to strike. After their attacks, Donnie looked it over and said that it was dead.

"Hey guys, maybe we could keep it like a trophy." Mikey suggested. Case laughed and the others shook their heads in disappointment. "What?"

"Keep your focus Michelangelo," Master Splinter warned, I think that was a warning at least.

"Come on, let's see what they ruined," Leo said. Ape helped me up as we all went inside our lair. Inside almost everything was trashed. Mikey started to cry.

"The TV!!! Why did they kill it? It did nothin' to them!" Mikey yelled while he hugged it. Ape and everyone else shook their heads.

"I'm going to check my room and lab," Donnie said as he left.

"Me too" Leo said as he left also.

"I'll take Raph to his room Ape," Case said as he put my arm over his shoulder.

"Okay Casey. You two be careful," Ape told us. Case waved her off as I grinned. We headed to my room. Case tried to open it but found it was locked.

"Did ya lock it?" Case asked me.

"No, wait there was a lock?" I asked. Last I checked there wasn't. We looked at the door and saw a lock. "What the fuck?"

"Hold on for a second," Case told me as he let me rest on the floor. He went to ask the others somethin'. In seconds he came back with the others.

"I never have put a lock up and I doubt that Mikey or Leo could," Donnie said. They all looked at the lock until Mikey spoke up.

"Hey I gotta idea. Why don't we break it down?" Mikey suggested. Before Master Splinter, Ape, or Leo could tell them otherwise, Case and Mikey started to ram the door. After a few tries they busted me door off of the hinges.

"We can fix that," Case said as he stood on the door. "Holy shit!" Case yelled as he looked in my room, well what was my room.

Review to find out what happened to Raph's room.-


	15. New Room

Here's the chapter ppl-. Sorry for the delay but fanfiction wouldn't let me update.

Inside, my room was stripped of anything that was mine. My bed, dressers, punching bag, even the trash on my floor, was gone. The walls were even stripped of the paint. "Um, did this happen to you guy's rooms?" Case asked already knowing the answer. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie shook their heads.

"Why would they put a lock on Raph's door, raid it, and lock it when they were finished?" Leo thought out loud.

"There must be a reason behind their actions," Master Splinter said as he entered my room and looked at the place. "Why else would Shreadder have his men take this place apart."

"Or take the paint off of Raph's wall," Mikey joked. I glared at Mikey.

"Ya're lucky my arms an' legs are broken Mikey," I said as an evil grin came across my face. "'Cause otherwise ya would be in serious pain." Mikey smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yup, I'm one lucky turtle…guess I gotta a lucky shell," Mikey said. Everyone shook his or her heads at Mikey's lame attempt at a joke.

"Where do ya get those lame jokes form Mikey?" Case asked. Don, Leo, and I have been tryin' to figure tha' out for a long, and o mean _long, _time. So, everyone was listenin' closely for what Mikey would say.

"Ya know what…I don' remember," Mikey said we all fell to the floor, even though I was sittin' down, I somehow found a way. And I mean everyone but Master Splinter and Mikey. When Case and Leo helped me up, we all went in my room to check it out.

"Not even a speck of dust is left." Ape said amazed at the sight of my room bein' clean an' empty.

"Yeah that's a shock, Raph's room was always a mess and dusty, well except for the puchin' bag. He beat the hell outta it, so I'm guessin' that the dust wouldn't set 'cause he beat it so much," Mikey said grinnin' widely. If I could I would wipe it offa his face right 'bout now, but Master Splinter would give me another long, borin' lecture an' tha's a risk I won't dare ta take. Well right now at least.

"Be nice Michelangelo." Master Splinter warned. "Lest you want to be doing more push ups and back flips in the dojo during training." We all, well me Leo and Donnie, grinned at tha' thought.

"Yeah, so be good Mike" Donnie joked. This time everyone, excludin' Master Splinter, laughed. /_Ya know, I've neva seen Master Splinter laugh before. Wonder what it's like._/ Mikey looked a shocked.

"What is this?! Don bein' funnier than me! Don isn't even funny!" Mikey whined.

"Sorry Mike, didn't mean to take your spotlight," Donnie apologized. Mikey immediately smiled.

"S'okay Don, I forgive ya," Mikey said as he slapped Donnie hard in the shell. Donnie went forward a bit, but recovered quickly. I looked around quickly and started to panic.

"NO!!!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong Raphael?" Master Splinter asked me.

"Now I have no Sais," I said not hearin' Master Splinter.

"What do you mean Raph?" Leo asked curiously.

"Simple, I had two pairs of Sai. One two fight with, which were lost durin' the fight with Shreadder, and the other pair was in my room as backup. Now they're both gone," I answered Leo.

"How? We gave them to…" Leo started to say but Mikey cut him off.

"I knew I forgot somethin' important," Mikey said as his face lit up. He ran out of my room leavin' me dumbfounded. He reappeared with somethin' behind his shell. "Look what I got." Mikey pulled out a pair of my Sai from behind his shell.

"Mike, did you forget to give those to Raph?" Ape asked as she put her hands on her hips. I saw her go ballistic once, and personally, I think that two times would be a way better number. I'm kinda waitin' for Mikey to screw up and have Ape yell.

"No……I just…um…oh yeah, I was gonna give 'em to Raph when ya guys brought him home but the earthquake happened first," Mikey stuttered. I think they heard Ape freak and go nuts. Mikey looked like he was gonna wet his shell from the look Ape was givin' him.

"Well, we would have been better off if Raph had is Sais to defend us back there!" Ape yelled. Oh yeah, Ape's losin' it, and Mikey's lookin' like he needs backup. Cue Master Splinter. Mount Ape is gonna blown in ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…

"Calm down Miss O'Neil," Master Splinter said. Ape slowly nodded. "It seems that you are picking up some of Raphael's anger, so take long, slow breaths." Action denied. Mount Ape has become dormant again. Wait…should I be offended? Me temper? Ha, it's more of……rage, damn!

"Yeah April, Mike didn' mean to forget, right Mike?" Case said putting emphasis on the word right an' Mike. Mikey nodded quickly.

"Good," Ape said as Master Splinter lead her to the kitchen. Probably for tea or somethin' else of his tha' can calm her down. We watched them enter the kitchen. Mikey opened his mouth to yell somethin' to Ape, but a scream cut him off.

"APE!!!" we yelled.

Review plz-


	16. Arguments

Here's the chapter ppl-.

We ran, well everyone ran while Case dragged me. We went in the kitchen to see Master Splinter tryin' to calm down a cryin' Ape. On our kitchen table was a dead foot soldier. His, now cold, blood covered the entire table and dripped on the floor. His head was on the floor; his eyes could be seen 'cause his mask was cut off. His eyes were starin' up with blood coatin' his face. His arm was twisted behind his back while his leg was twisted off. It lied on the floor.

"Shit April," Case said as he let out a breath he was holding. "Ya scared us for a sec. We thought ya were attacked or somethin'." Ape looked up at Case and glared at him. This made me smile, seein' Ape all worked up over a body.

"Sorry April." Leo said as Master Splinter helped Ape up. "We probably should have warned you about that." Ape nodded slowly. Master Splinter led Ape out of the room. As the rest of us left I couldn't help myself from thinkin' how we weren't gonna be eatin' pizza at the table for a long time.

After a few minutes, when Ape was finally calm and the body removed, courtesy of Leo and Mikey, we were all sittin' on the floor seein' how our couch an' chairs were totaled in the fight I missed out on. We were drinkin' tea, the one drink we have tha' I hate. Three cups later, well for me, tha's all I can handle, Ape was all set.

We checked the other rooms and they were all fine. Which really makes me wonder, WHY ME?!?! Okay, ya caught me, they weren't really fine, trashed a bit from the fights that took place in 'em, but at least they still had their stuff.

"Hey guys," Case said as he yawned. We all looked at him. "Maybe me an' April should go ta our homes, 'cause it's…I don't have a watch," Case said as he tried to find the time. "Do ya have the time Raphie?"

"Case, did ya see a clock in my room? Or around my arm?" I asked sarcastically. Case thought for a while an' then looked disappointed.

"Sorry, forgot" Case said. Ape looked at Case.

"Casey, you can go to your house, but I think that I'll stay here for a while," Ape said as she took another sip of tea. "I just feel safer here than at my home right now. Because here I have people who watch my back and can protect me than at home." Case nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna stay too." We all started to smile, an' not in a good way, but in a 'we're gonna end up laughin' soon' kinda way. /_Case feels safer here than at his house. Little Case needs us to protect him. Now I can understand Ape, but Case!_/ This thought musta been runnin' through all of our minds 'cause we all started to smile. Case musta seen this, 'cause his face got red and his eyes widened.

"Not that way guys!" Case yelled. We, excludin' Master Splinter, all broke out laughin'. "I meant that Raphie might need me here to help out." We all looked up at him, Mikey had tears in his eyes from laughin' so hard.

"I think that we should all get some sleep. Now Miss O'Neil, Mr. Jones, in which of my son's rooms do you wish to sleep in?" Master Splinter said in an attempt to get us to calm down. Ape looked like she was thinkin' while Case just yelled out.

"I call Raphie's room!" Case yelled like it was a competition. I rolled my eyes.

"Case, ya forget tha' my room is empty?" I asked him.

"Well, I wanna keep ya company, empty room or full," Case said as he grinned widely.

"I think I'll share with Raph also," Ape said. Case looked shocked.

"Hey! I called Raphie's room, pick one of them!" Case yelled at Ape. Her right eye started to twitch. Case, bein' a moron, didn't see this.

"Why can't I go in Raph's room also? His room is big enough," Ape said to Case in a calm, eerie voice. /_The calm before the storm._/ Case finally got what was goin' on.

"Oh, I didn't mean it tha' way, April. I just meant tha' way Raphie's room an' not Donnie's? Ya get along better wit him." Case said. Ape glared at him. She didn't answer so Case dropped it.

Later that night we all went to where we were gonna sleep. Ape and Case both went in my room. Case an' Ape were glarin' at each other. "So where do ya two wanna sleep?" I asked tryin' to stop a fight tha' Case would lose. Ape looked at me with carin' eyes.

"I'll sleep next to you Raph, if that's alright with you," Ape said. Before I could say anythin' Case spoke up.

"Why do ya get ta sleep near Raphie?!" Case yelled. "I'm tha one tha' called his room so I get ta sleep near him!" /_Here comes World War III. Teams are Ape for the women, and Case for the men. Who will win, well if Case is leadin', Ape._/ Steam is practically pourin' outta Ape's ears. Her eyes are twitchin' like there's no tomorrow.

The others musta heard the yellin' from Case 'cause they all ran in. One glance of Ape and everyone, but Master Splinter, backed away. /_What are they, turtles or chickens? At least Master Splinter wasn't gonna back down. And if I'm lucky, which I'm not, he might not break them up. Nope, thought to soon._/ Master Splinter walked up in between Ape an' Case.

"Calm down you two. Do you have to be separated like little children?" Master Splinter said. Ape an' Case were still glarin' at each other.

"I think it would be best if you send Casey to a different room," Ape said in a voice tha' was laced with venom. Case didn' care.

"ME?! Ya were tha one tha' started this thin'! I say tha' ya go, not me!" Case yelled. This pissed Ape off to a point beyond all reason. /_She said she wouldn't hurt us no matter how angry we make her…wait does that apply ta Case?_/ My thoughts were answered when she kicked Case swiftly in the balls with her heels.

Case went down like a ton a bricks. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie all cringed when the blow was delivered. Ape smiled triumphantly when Case hit the floor. /_Now where have I seen this funny sight before?_/ I thought sarcastically. After a while, Case got up. "Tha' was low," Case said as he held his balls.

"Well, I'm still sleeping next to Raph. You can sleep near the door," Ape said as she put down the blankets and sheets.

"Women," Case muttered.

"What was that?" Ape asked in a low growl.

"Nothin'!" Case said quickly. He put down his stuff and we all got ready to sleep when a crash followed by Mikey screamin' came from livin' room. Ape and Case actually didn' drag me there. We made it there and were puzzled at tha sight.

Review plz!


	17. Problems

Here's the chapter ppl-.

Mikey was in an odd position with Leo and Donnie. The odd part was that they were trying to stay in the air. I looked at the floor and saw a twister mat underneath them. They were playing Twister! "Hiya guys!" Mikey said as he had Master Splinter spin the wheel.

"Right hand green," Master Splinter said. Mikey tried to find a way to get his hand to a green spot. Leo's shell was in his way. Finally he thought on one, he went over his shell and placed his hand on the closest green spot. "Leonardo, you have left foot red."

"Okay, I'm gonna go to bed," I said as Master Splinter spun the wheel again. "Have fun." Case helped me get to my room.

"Dude, how can they play Twister at this time?" Case asked as Ape joined us with three glasses of water. I shrugged.

"Lets ignore them, at least we'll get some sleep today," Ape said as she fixed the 'beds'. "Oh Casey, I'm sorry about earlier." Case muttered somethin' tha' sounded like an 'uh huh'. After another try of getting' some sleep, I was woken up by Mikey.

"Wakey wakey eggs an' bacey!" Mikey practically yelled in my face. And I can tell ya tha' there's nothin' worse ta see in tha mornin' than Mikey's face starin', an' grinin' at ya.

"Whatcha want Mikey?" I asked, my words were a bit slurred from almost fallin' asleep. /_Fuck, I probably didn' get more than a few minutes of sleep._/

"Simple ya gotta get up," Mikey said as he grinned even wider.

"Go away Mikey. Call me in a few hours," I said as I flipped onto my shell. I think that by doin' tha' I turned it into a game 'cause Mikey grabbed me by the edge of my shell an' started to pull me up.

"Come on Raph," Mikey's voice was pleadin' me to get up. "Ya can't sleep forever!" Mikey kept pullin' my shell, literally.

"Not forever, just for a couple of days," I said as I started to go back to sleep. /_Ya can pull my shell all ya want but I'm still gonna sleep._/ I started to doze off an' Mikey musta seen this 'cause he pulled up fast. Now tha' woke me up.

"Mikey, would it kill ya to let me sleep?" I asked him, anger startin' ta show.

"Yup, especially since Master Splinter told me ta wake ya," Mikey said as he pulled even harder. "Now come on, I would pull ya by the arms but ya know." I growled after he pulled my shell a few times.

"Fine, I'm up," I growled as Mikey let go an' I got up. And nearly fell down from dizziness. Luckily, Mikey was there an' he caught me.

"Good thing that they didn' ruin Don's lab," Mikey said as he helped me stand. I looked around the room an' saw tha' both Ape an' Case were gone.

"Why?" I asked Mikey. He grinned even wider.

"Cause Don might find out why you're like this. He wont tell us anythin' though." Mikey helped me get to the livin' room. I sat on the couch. Moments later Donnie appeared with a syringe an' vials.

"Raph, I need to………Raph?" Donnie asked as he saw tha' I was swayin' while sittin' down. "Mikey, go get the others." Mikey nodded, I think, an' ran outta the room. Donnie was sayin' somethin', but I couldn't really focus.

Master Splinter and the rest appeared in a matter of seconds. Donnie was holdin' me steady while he told Master Splinter somethin'. The only word I heard was 'unresponsive'. Master Splinter and everyone else looked worried. Mikey and Ape started ta cry.

Donnie put the needle in my arm an' put my blood in one of the vials. My vision was startin' to blur a bit as Donnie ran to his lab. Ape followed. Mikey an' Case were tellin' me somethin' 'bout talkin'. Donnie came back in what felt like hours. The syringe was filled with somethin' bright blue, like Leo's bandana kinda blue.

He injected it into my right arm this time. He looked like he was gonna cry any secon'. My vision was becomin' clear. I could hear more of what they were sayin' until I could hear it all. My head started to pound though. Must be a side effect. "Raph?" Donnie said in a really loud voice.

"Ya mind not talkin' so loud Donnie. I've gotta major headache," I said in a voice barely above a whisper. Everyone's eyes grew wide an' they all hugged me. Though they did it a bit to tight. "Can't breathe." They all let go when they heard this.

"You're talkin'!" Case yelled. I grabbed my head in pain. "Shit, sorry man." I nodded after the poundin' went down.

"I'm going to cook a big breakfast for everyone," Ape said in a lower voice than everyone else so far. Ape went into our, now bodiless an' bloodless, kitchen. I yawned from so little sleep.

In minutes, Ape appeared with a ton of food. For some reason I just wasn't hungry. "Ea somfin Raffy," Case said with a mouthful of food. Master Splinter hit him in the back of the head with his little walkin' stick.

"Do not talk with your mouth full Mr. Jones," Master Splinter warned. Case nodded. Donnie was the only one not there.

"Where's Donnie?" I asked Master Splinter. Master Splinter smiled.

"He is in his laboratory. The solution he gave you was, unfortunately, not the antidote. Donetello is trying to find the actual antidote," Master Splinter said. I nodded but as soon as I did, everythin' went black as I was encased in tremendous pain, yet I heard the screams of everyone for while.

Review plz.


	18. Never The Same

Here's the last chapter. Warning you might cry.

I felt tons of pain rip through my body. Every color imaginable flashed before my eyes. Yet somehow I heard people yelling, I think. Whatever it was, it was muffled. I felt a huge amount of pain in my head as he yelling became louder, but still muffled.

My eyes shot open. I looked around to see tha' I was in my room, on a cot. /_Déjà vu._/ I no longer had my arms and legs broken. I sat up and there was no pain in my body. /_This is fukin' weird. What happened to my arms and legs? Not tha' I want 'em re-broken._/ Mikey came in with his head down. /_Maybe Mikey knows. Might as well ask 'em./ _

"Hey Mikey!" I called. Mikey looked up with wide eyes. He ran over to me and hugged me like I was gonna go somewhere. "Umm…do ya know what's goin' on?"

"You're awake," Mikey said as he cried. "You've been asleep for a while now."

"How long?" I asked, as I looked Mikey in the eyes.

"A few months, it's February," Mikey said as he called the others in. Everyone ran in, including Ape and' Case, and hugged me while cryin'.

"I'm so sorry Raph," Donnie said as he cried. I gave him a puzzled look as I asked why. "If I had given you the antidote sooner, you wouldn't have fallen into a coma."

"S'alright," I said as I got up. "Plus, I think tha' nap was jus' what I needed." I stretched my limbs. "So…anythin' good happen while I was out?"

"Nope, when you went 'lights out', nothin' good happened. Ya take the fun away when ya leave," Mikey said as he hugged me. "Jus' don' do it again."

"Won't try Mikey," I said.

"Promise?" Mikey said as he hugged me harder.

"Promise." Mikey let go after a while. Everyone smiled. Little did we know tha' it would be for the last time.

"Let's go eat. I bet you're starving Raph," Leo said as we left my room. When we did a crash come from the entrance. We turned to face it and saw Shreadder, Hun, and the foot walk through the dust. "Attack!!!" Shreadder yelled. Mikey gave me a pair of my Sai.

"Ya might need these," Mikey said as we attacked. We all got a few good attacks in but were slowly gonna lose. After Mikey took out a few foot, he attacked Shreadder. He was thrown into Donnie.

Leo and Master Splinter were fighting Shreadder. Case was protectin' Ape from the foot. I was fightin' some goons that were called foot soldiers, when I heard it. "RAPH, LOOK OUT!!!" Ape screamed. I turned around and was punched in the stomach from Hun. He laughed as he kicked me.

"Bring him here," Shreadder said as he blocked Master Splinter and Leo's attacks. They stopped from a split second, which was just enough time for Shreadder to attack. He knocked them both to the ground, but didn't kill them. "I want you to witness his death."

Hun grabbed me by my shell and held me in the air while I coughed up blood. Shreadder pulled out a dagger that was longer than normal ones and glowing red. "Now you die for everything you've done to me, then the rest of your family and friends go." Everyone watched in shock.

"Leave him alone Shreadder," Master Splinter growled. He was fuckin' pissed now.

"Or what, rat? Do you think that you can actually stop me?" Shreadder said in a mockin' voice. I felt the blade press against my plastron. "This blade has been enchanted to cut through steel like a hot knife through butter, let's see how it works on a shell." I felt the air leave me body as the blade was shoved through and plastron and my heart.

"NO!!!" I heard everyone yell as I was thrown to the floor. I saw nothing, as I became a part of it.

End of Raph's POV

Raph's body hit the floor with a thud. Rage and sorrow consumed everyone who cared for Raph. Leo, Master Splinter, Case, Donnie, Mikey and Ape fought the Shreadder in rage. Master Splinter took one of Leo's katanas and plunged it in Shreadder's stomach, through his utron body.

"Now you pay for the tragedy you have bestowed upon us," Master Splinter said as he cried. Shreadder fell to the floor dead as Mikey, Donnie, and Casey killed Hun and the last of the foot.

Mikey ran to Raph's fallen body and hugged it as he cried harder. "Mikey, he's dead," Leo said as he wished it wasn't true.

"NO!! He promised…he promised, Leo," Mikey said in a sad stricken voice. His tone caused everyone to cry harder. "You promised me," Mikey said to Raph's body. "YOU PROMISED!!!"

Mikey's scream echoed through the sewers. That was the last time they were ever a full, happy family.

End.

Review and tell me what you thought or think.


End file.
